


Dream-Eaters Always Want More

by Kimchi (KumaMusical)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaMusical/pseuds/Kimchi
Summary: Ritsu needs a nap, Keito could use one too. Mao probably needs a brief coma. I, too, desire unconscious.It seems dark but it's a happy end.Unsure of the concept of a dream eater? Check the notes!





	Dream-Eaters Always Want More

**Author's Note:**

> An actual dream eating baku in Japanese folklore is nothing like the vague concept referred to in this story. For a better idea of what I was thinking, please give the song Dream Eating Monochrome Baku by Nem a listen! Though the concept is vague here, there may be a time it's explored again in more detail.

“Ahh, I found Ma-kun~”

Ritsu poked his head into the student council office as he spoke, fully expecting Mao to be asleep on top of his paperwork as usual. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of his friend staring directly at him, eyes wide and teary. The moonlight shining through the windows behind Mao made the scene appear almost otherworldly, perfectly highlighting a tear rolling down his face.

“Ritsu…..” he muttered, weak and fragile sounding. “Oh, Ritsu, I didn’t expect you to still be here. Well, I guess I should’ve, actually.” Mao quickly wiped at his face, his normal tone of voice returning like nothing had happened. Ritsu stood frozen in the doorway, unsure how to approach after this jarring sight.

“Ma-kun, are you alright?” He slowly approached where the other boy was sitting, the only sounds the shuffling of paper in front of them and the rustle of leaves outside the window.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I must’ve had a bad dream or something. Maybe you’re something like a dream-eater Ricchan, you chased it away~” he chuckled lightly, “I wonder what I have to pay in return for that. Any ideas?” As he said this, Mao turned to face Ritsu, papers in one hand and school bag in the other. Ritsu hadn’t even noticed him cleaning up while he spoke.

“None?” Mao questioned. Ritsu blinked slowly a few times before putting on a pensive face.

“Well, maybe you’ll have to stay with me and take care of me forever, Ma-kun~”

“Oh come on, I already do that. I thought dream-eaters usually asked for something really important in return for good dreams.” Ritsu followed Mao out of the office as he listened, trailing just a step behind.

“Is the rest of your life not really important?”

The question made Mao stop abruptly. Ritsu thought he must find the idea ridiculous. Who just suddenly asks their best friend to spend the rest of his life together with someone so troublesome? Just as he was about to try and smooth over the comment with a joke, Mao started to speak again.

“Of course the rest of my life is important. I didn’t think you needed to ask for that though, it should be obvious I’m staying by your side. I did promise, right?” He turned to face Ritsu, concern obvious in his expression. Maybe, Ritsu thought, this is why Mao had looked so deep in thought recently. Had he been thinking about this kind of stuff that deeply? Mao continued, oblivious to Ritsu’s concern.

“Besides, I could say it’s your fault I keep falling asleep while doing my work after school. The sound of the piano through the halls is so relaxing that my eyes are closed before I know it. Maybe you’re more like the sand-man than a dream eater?” Yawns punctuated his sentences, increasing in frequency as they began walking again side by side.

“Ma-kun, you should skip out on some of your work and get some rest tomorrow~ There’s no school after all. A midday nap is perfect for recharging.”

“Eh? I would just feel guilty for pushing my work onto another person you know?”

“You should be more selfish sometimes, be “your own” Ma-kun instead of “everyone’s” Ma-kun. Ah… But you should always stay “my” Ma-kun too, of course. You look after my health all the time, but have you seen a mirror? It’s pretty rough from my angle~ ” Ritsu’s voice lifted with a teasing tone, a thin attempt to veil his overwhelming concern. He thought of course Mao would see right through it, and assure him he’s fine like always. He’s always pushed himself too hard for the sake of others. But Ritsu knows how important it is to force him to take a break now and then.

“Have you been sleeping at all?” He’s not one to lie, but this question is one Mao would usually try to avoid, change the subject or gloss over. The answer he gave was uncharacteristic, taking Ritsu by surprise.

“Ah, well, not really actually~” He laughed awkwardly, absentmindedly adjusting the papers in his hands. “I’ve been really busy preparing for the next DreFes, between Trickstar and the student council…” As he trailed off, Ritsu could tell there was more than just work on his mind. The two exited the school grounds side by side, beginning the walk back to their neighborhood. Silence fell, a thought waiting to be voiced weighing heavy between them. Mao took a deep breath before speaking.

“I guess overall I haven’t been sleeping too well. Ahh, I guess stress is getting to me? Sometimes i wish you really were a dream eater, Ricchan. If you could give me even just one night of peaceful sleep I think I could really give you anything in return.” He stretched and sighed as they walked, ending his statement casually, as if he didn’t just admit to being completely exhausted. Ritsu, thinking that this is surely how frustrated Mao feels dealing with him sometimes, blurted out the first idea that came to his head.

“Then why don’t you sleep over, and we’ll see if I can really be your dream-eater.” Both boys stopped walking again. Illuminated from above by a streetlight, it seemed to Ritsu in that moment that only they existed in the world, as if everything outside of this small circle of light had disappeared the moment he asked the question. That is to say, he felt incredibly stupid. It’s not like they’re still little kids; Nobody their age would _really_ believe in something like a dream-eater, especially someone as rational as Mao.

“Actually, I like that idea.” A smile took over Mao’s exhausted expression. “It’s been forever since I’ve stayed at your place. Oh but, I don’t have any other clothes with me to sleep in.”

“Well, I guess I could loan you some of mine for the night.”

“You guess? You invited me over, be a little courteous Ricchan~” Mao nudged him with his arm as he spoke, “If we stand here and talk all night though,” he yawned, “ we’ll never actually get to test our theory.” He slung his arm around Ritsu’s shoulders and leaned into him. Ritsu whined in protest; Mao yawned again in response.

“Ma-kun, you’re heavy”

“Ricchan you’re so stingy. You make me carry you to school every day, but you can’t even help me home just once? You’ll make me cry, Ricchan.” Ritsu grabbed Mao’s bag, moving to offer him a piggyback ride. The two laughed at their reversed roles, the mornings for Ritsu, and the night for Mao. As soon as Mao was situated on his back Ritsu continued towards his house, feeling the soft rhythm of his friend’s sleeping breaths on his shoulder. This must be what it’s like in the morning. His thoughts were full of foggy memories of being jostled about in the early morning sun, dragged around in hopes of making it to school on time.

“I think you might’ve been right about me being your dream-eater, Ma-kun.” Ritsu smiled at the thought. “Tomorrow’s Sunday, so you can sleep all you need to. I’ll gobble up all of your nightmares and leave you with the best things. I’ll protect you in your dreams Ma-kun~”

EPILOGUE

Mao let out a yawn that seemed to fill the student council office, interrupting only the sound of pens scratching across paper. Keito glanced up at him from his own work, can of RedBull just within hands reach. Though he wanted to comment, a lazy, yet strangely intimidating stare seemed to steal whatever he was trying to say. Mao spoke first instead, oblivious to the silent confrontation taking place.

“Ah, sorry about that. I think I actually got too much sleep for once. But I’ll finish all of this, so don’t worry!” Not once did he look up from his stack of papers, nor did he even flinch when a human weight pressed heavily on his side. Ritsu’s leaned against him, struggling to keep his eyes open and head upright. Though he didn’t seem to have a problem being awake if it meant defiantly staring Keito down. Keito decided to do his best to ignore him.

“Oh, actually I’m sorry for asking you to do more work on a Sunday like this. Well, I’m glad that you’re getting proper rest. I was concerned this week. You seemed like a zombie.” Keito squinted in Ritsu’s direction, unsure what his purpose here in the school on a Sunday, in the student council office of all places, could possibly be. As these thoughts began to make their way into questions, Ritsu suddenly flashed him a smile. Keito shuddered. Could he read his thoughts? Though he knows it’s a ridiculous thought, something about it was incredibly off putting. The eyes? Maybe the demeanor that says there’s something more he’ll never be privy to?

“You really are Sakuma’s younger brother.”

“Geh... Kei-chan don’t compare me to that annoying bug! That's so annoying.” Mao chuckled at his impression of Izumi, silently agreeing with Keito’s comparison. Ritsu gasped.

“Maa-kun, not you too…! This is betrayal!”


End file.
